Forum:360 looking for pearls...
Hello.. I've got a baaaaaad need for some pearlescents for my lilith & roland.. I've gotten none so far & I've been doin' farmory runs for ages.. I've got quite a few orange weapons that I can trade, aswell as some eridian flareguns, splat guns, rifles (all sorts), thunderstorms & cannons.. I'm looking for decent pistols (revolvers, repeaters you name it), assault rifles (preferrably machineguns but I dont mind the burst or single shot ones..) shotguns, smgs and ofcourse higher tier eridian weapons than I've listed as possible to trade for.. I'm also needing some good lvl 50+ healing shields & class mods.. so far I havent managed to find a single manufacturer class mod for any class.. always interested in all kinds of weapons ofcourse.. gamertag: FateDTaS unfortunately for me, I'm a silver member, but the whole "free gold for the weekend" thing is going on.. any and all trades & freebies are more than welcome & very much appriciated.. p.s. my headset broke a while ago so I'm only able to write painstakingly slow on my xbox.. --TaSManiaC 17:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Armory runs fail. Farm crawmerax. NOhara24 16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I plan to do some craw runs later this afternoon (assuming I get my console up and running again.) If you'd like to go along send me a friend request and I'll send you an invitation. I can't guarantee pearls but you'll almost always find a bunch of class mods. You'll also have no trouble finding good guns there. If you don't have any luck there I'll dupe some mods from my brick and lilith characters. GT same as signature.Player8410 16:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've never had any luck with craw since I tend to get killed there a lil too often.. --TaSManiaC 17:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Been killing crawmerax about 20-60 times both solo & with 1-2 other people and havent gotten any pearls yet.. so.. still looking for pearlescents.. TaSManiaC 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) 60 times? That's it? Talk to me when you get to 300+ times and haven't seen anything. NOhara24 20:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya NOhara24, I swear it's been over 300 times I've killed Crawm and have no pearls to show for it. The only pearl that I own I picked up from beating the Circle of Duty on Playthrough 2 and it's an Alacritous Omega. -ZarakiTheBeast Sorry to keep bumping this thread guys. @Zaraki, I'm pretty much convinced that Craw is the worst source for pearls as far as drop rate % in the game. I've heard about more pearls attributed to the armory glitch or dropped from Crimson Lance, and it doesn't help that you can farm craw and infinite number of times. I doubt Gearbox would actually make it easier on us to get pearls by giving Craw a drop rate equal to a chest of a Badass Lance, considering most people can kill him within a few minutes and he drops ~60 weapons at a time. NOhara24 22:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) @ NOhara24. I second that I've farmed him numerous times on all characters and I've only found two pearls (BOTH from the armory).MC Clatchey 23:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I've now found 4 an undertaker in the armory and a shield (off badass outside armory) and I've found a smg and just a few minutes ago a ironclad shield off craw...for my money it's running neck and neck. Although there were 4 players farming craw at the time I picked up the shield (and duped it for other players who wanted it) and I got the stuff in the armory running solo. Looking at other player stats on here it -uberorb inventory page comes to mind, it appears craw is a viable alternative. Anyone else want to share your stats??? Let's really do a statistical analysis (if we can get enough data) and find out once and for all where we should be concentrating. If I can get enough data I'll do the math.Player8410 17:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC)